The past that binds us
by FlamingAngel525
Summary: Asano gets into a fight with his father, while the same thing happens between Nagisa and her mother. Both students decide its time to move out, but as fate puts them together as roommates, will they ever get along and be friends? Or will their status' drag them apart.-Fem!Nagisa- Requested by Shiranai Atsune-I do not own the cover image or AC all rights go to owners
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story request from Shiranai Atsune, thanks a lot by the way! So i hope everyone enjoys it, and like my other story the updates for this will be completely random but i will not give up on the story. Anyway please enjoy ^-^**

(Asano's POV)

Power…That's the only damn thing he cares about. That, and destroying E-Class.

"You're not smart enough", "Clearly you miscalculated as you weren't first", "You need to destroy them", "I will not be known for having a weak minded son".

My father's words used to impact me greatly but now? I'm so tired of it. Its emotionally and physically draining and I will not stand to be put down any longer, he's supposed to support me but if he wants to act like an immature child throwing a tantrum then that's fine by me but he can leave me out of it.

I grabbed my plate and took it downstairs to be cleaned. I've been eating dinner in my room a lot lately as the principle just wouldn't give me a break, and it's not like I desperately need one as I am the top student at my school but he could be rather exhausting when he wanted to be.

Just my luck to bump into him after descending from the staircase. "Gakushuu, taking a break? I'm surprised that losing yet again to the End Class would be eating you alive right now. So why isn't it? Do you have another plan that's doomed to failure? Come now you can tell me-" I zoned out after that.

I used to absolutely detest the E-Class but now it was my father, I just can't take listening to his nonsense anymore. Maybe I should be more independent, I've been thinking about it for quite some time now as I have experience in everything except for living on my own and experiencing true independence. It seems like something I could pick up easily but at the same time it also seems like something I need to do in order to keep a stable mind.

As I give my plate to the maid to clean I turn to see my father who was still rambling on about how I lost and will forever lose, never being able to beat him. But what did he know. He hasn't exactly beat E-Class yet either, maybe all this nonsense of thriving to be the best has got to his head and turned him insane.

My father must of noticed that I was ignoring him as he slammed his hand down on a table causing the maid to get startled and me to give him a bored expression. I know that he would never physically hurt me, he was all about destroying people mentally.

I looked at him straight in the eyes before sighing. "Were you saying something of importance father? Or just a bunch of rubbish like usual?" I saw a flash of annoyance strike through his eyes before he re-started his ridicules rant.

"Now what's this? Can't win against the lowest class in the entire school but you think you can win against me? Oh Gakushuu you do amuse me" I couldn't let him go on believing that he's some kind of invincible monster, so I figured I'd shut him down.

"You know father that's rather rich coming from you as you beat them in the first test only for them to annihilate your teaching style and power in the second. Do you honestly think students look up to you when they are getting a better education in the E-Class? Seems rather sceptical if you ask me" I knew that angered him but I didn't care, he should know what its like to get this every second of each day.

"Watch your mouth Gakushuu, I only need to click my fingers for you to be thrown out of this house." He had done this once before when I was 6 years old and started to talk back to him, but now I'm prepared, now I have everything planned out and for once I'm one step ahead of him.

Looking up and smiling I was prepared to start my new independent life, "Very well then father, as I'm such a bother to you I shall go pack my bag immediately and get out of your face" I continued to smile darkly as I walked past him, an as I made my way up the stairs I heard his office door slam shut. But off course he would say it's only the wind. He'd rather die than to have someone know they got through to him.

It took me around 20 minutes to have my suit case and bag packed and ready to leave, however going straight out onto the street would be a rational and foolish action. So I go onto the internet and start looking for cheap to middle standard apartments as I knew father would never look for me there, and soon enough I found the perfect one that was close to school, was cheap, and looked very small and welcoming.

After searching for the phone number I called the landlord and asked if I could rent the apartment to which he happily agreed to under the condition that I would accept any roommate that also wants to stay there. I said that's fair as I could tell I would have a roommate since there was two bedrooms however I wasn't too bothered by it. By the time I sorted everything out it was night time, so I told the owner that I'd come to the apartment tomorrow to put my things away, and again he agreed to it.

After my conversation with the owner I put my phone down and tried to get some sleep since tomorrow was Saturday so I didn't need to worry about getting up too early however I was rather excited about moving into my new apartment and perhaps having a roommate to share it with. Those thoughts happily played in my mind however it felt as if the moment I closed my eyes and then reopened them it was morning again. So I quickly got myself ready before grabbing my bags and heading out.

The walk towards the apartment was a rather long one as I am used to been driven to school, however now I will only have to walk a few meters to be by the school gates. This all seemed too good to be true and for the first time in a long time, I was slightly excited for this new and drastic change in my life.

The rest of the walk went by rather quickly as I kept finding myself getting lost in thought, and the next thing I knew, I was outside my soon-to-be apartment living my new independent life, stress free. I saw Daan, the owner of the apartment waiting by the front door so I went up and greeted him with a smile. "We spoke over the phone, I'm Asano Gakushuu, I assume I can move in today?"

Daan nodded and smiled back "Yes everything has been taken care of and you can move in after signing this paperwork" I nodded and signed each document, but before I went in he asked me one last thing. "Oh, your alright with sharing the apartment with a girl right?" I nodded. "That's great, she came by yesterday and seemed pretty desperate so I figured she could stay with you since buying food and paying for the apartment will cost quite a bit" I was tempted to laugh at the thought of struggling with money but instead I took the keys and made my way inside.

After shutting the door behind me I placed my bags down and went to find my new roommate, but I was not prepared for what I saw. She had long blue hair that flowed down to her shoulders and she was wearing a casual but smart outfit of jeans, trainers and a white blouse. Although she was pretty it wasn't her appearance that startled me, it was the fact that this was without a doubt Shiota Nagisa, the girls who's always with Akabane Karma.

Probably hearing me come in Nagisa turned to look at me with a smile that immediately turned into a startled expression as she realised exactly who I was. "What are you doing here?" She questions me. No wonder she's in E-Class if she can't even figure out why I'm here.

I started to rub my temple already feeling exhausted, all the excitement from early had disappeared once this E-Class student appeared. "I understand that it's a Saturday but please do try to use your brain." Seeing her muddled expression I bluntly said it. "So _roommate_ , picked your room out yet?"

Once again she looked utterly startled and pointed towards a door to the right which I assumed was her room, so I simply nodded my head before going back grabbing my bags and going into the other room. Once inside I threw my luggage down and fell on the bed. Well this should get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so i had quite a few ideas for another chapter with Nagisa so this one is a lot longer than the last, however, thanks to everyone for the reviews! I loved reading them and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ^-^**

(Nagisa's POV)

 _Once again I made a fatal mistake._

 _My head was smashed into a wall as my mind went blank with the deafening screams of mother and the sharp pain shooting through my head. My long blue hair was wrapped in the clutches of mothers hand as her face distorted into one of desperation, as her eyes had turned dull and lifeless while her skin went deathly pale. But I endured all the pain._

 _Because I didn't want to leave._

 _Once again I was thrown to the ground, but it was to be expected, talking about leaving E-Class while she's in one of her moods is a stupid thing to do. But I couldn't help but voice out how much I wanted, no,_ _ **needed**_ _to stay, for Kayano, Sugino, Koro-sensei, and…and Karma._

 _I stupidly let a whimper escape my mouth as I was flung to the side; I was exhausted and didn't know how much longer id last. Just as I rolled over onto my side a vase was smashed just inches from where my head had just laid. Why does she keep doing this?_

 _I stared upsettingly at her as her words soon became audible to my ears "YOU STUPID GIRL! CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH IVE DONE FOR YOU AND YOU REPAY ME BY DISRESPECTING MY WISHES? IM YOUR MOTHER I KNOW WHAT YOU NEED, I HAVENT DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU JUST FOR YOU TO THROW IT ALL AWAY YOU SPOILT LITTLE BRAT NAGISAAA!"_

 _Was I really spoilt? I couldn't really think on it as I was lifted into the air by my neck and repeatedly slapped until I was sure it would leave a mark. But when I thought it couldn't get any worse she dropped me. I almost cried in happiness._

 _I dragged myself over to the stairs until I was flipped over by mother as she sat on top of me with an iron in her hand. Everything suddenly slowed down as my pleas went unheard by her deaf ears and my screams for help didn't make it through the sound proof windows._

 _A pale delicate hand reached down and lifted up my school vest as I so desperately tried to keep the iron away from me. "Your not my daughter anymore. My little Nagisa would never disobey me to this extent" and with that, she drove the iron home, and ignored my screams and cries…_

Gasping, I jolted upright in bed, as I panted to try and regain my breath from that nightmare, no, memory. Straight after that mother had to leave for work so I searched online for the closest rental apartment and found this place.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up in my bed and looked towards my phone.

 **12 missed calls and 25 unread messages.**

I scrolled through with a faint glow of hope that my mother had tried to contact me. But she didn't. The 10 missed calls and 20 messages were from Karma asking where I was and if I was alright, and the others were from Kayano and Sugino checking in with me and asking me to reply. So as quickly as I could I text them back about how I was fine, while sending Karma a slightly longer text about my current situation while leaving the mention of Asano out of it as that should probably be said in person.

I sighed as I saw the time read 6:30am and I was the type of girl who believed that weekends shouldn't start till 10am, or until mother called me. Shaking my head of all my thoughts I slipped on a pair of white slippers before heading out of my room and towards the kitchen for a glass of water. But as I past Asano's room, I noticed how it was completely silent.

This did slightly shock me as he was on the phone all last night about getting a new apartment even though the next available space is 300 miles away. It did hurt a little that he so desperately wanted to stay away from me but I don't blame him, A-Class and E-Class don't mix, so living together wasn't really an option.

My slippers padded against the carpet in the living room until they were met with the polished pine wood of the kitchen floor. My mind started to drift as I poured myself a drink; it's a shame I couldn't drink it as it was thrown into the air when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around to see Asano almost effortlessly grab the glass while making sure none of the contents fell onto the floor. "I'd appreciate it if you weren't so loud in the mornings as I'd like to enjoy this Sunday without you messing it up" He held the glass out to me while looking at the fridge with a stoic expression. For an assassin, I'm not too good with people like him sneaking up on me.

I accepted the glass before quickly bowing. "I'm sorry Asano-kun I didn't mean to upset you, I'll go to my room" I felt intimidated by him being around me, its like if I just breath, I'd annoy him. So I turned to walk back to my room before his levelled voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You know with all the makeup you were wearing yesterday I didn't notice how you were covering yourself up" I could feel his gaze at the back of my head only to turn around and meet him eye to eye. "You should probably take a bath, it will let you see to what extent your injuries are and whether you need further medical attention. Just make sure you don't get blood anywhere, and if you do clean it up" He took one last look at me before looking into the now fully stocked fridge.

I still stood there frozen as I had forgotten about my injuries until he mentioned them however my ringtone exploded around the apartment from my room. To not anger Asano any more I quickly dashed into my room and answered the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Nagisa where are you? You haven't answered anyone's calls or messages"_

"I-I know, but I sent you a text explaining everything-" The moment I said it I realised how badly it sounded.

 _"Two full days Nagisa! And you expect me to be okay with a simple text? I was worried that bitch had done something to put you into the hospital or something, I didn't know what to do and then I went to your house but that woman said that you had moved on. How was I supposed to know what the hell that meant?! I was…I was so damn worried."_

"Karma…" By now tears were racing down my face as I tried to get a hold of myself but with each tear I whipped away, three more where there to replace it. "Karma im so sorry, I-I was going to call but I was so scare she would hear me, and then my phone lost battery so I charged it and fell asleep and I" I chocked back my sob as I listened to Karmas breathing even out. I really didn't want him to be mad at me.

 _"Nagisa, calm down. What she did to you…was it anything extremely serious?"_

I took a few seconds to see what he meant before replying. "She…She put a-a iron on my side a-and it burnt pretty badly, but I'm sure I can take care of it" I had to lie or Karma would rush over and see Asano, and I couldn't deal with that right now. To be truthful, I've never treated a burn this serious before…

I heard Karma curse on the other end of the line _"Alright, try and make it through today and ill call you later on tonight, if you need me call me. Tomorrow we will go see Koro-sensei and ask him what's the best way to deal with that women"_ I could hear the bloodlust dripping from his voice.

"Okay, I will"

 _"See you later Nagisa"_

"Bye"

I turned my phone off and just stood there for a few moments trying to put myself together, and once I believed I was somewhat emotionally stable I turned to head for the bathroom only to be stopped by Asano leaning against my door frame. "A-Asano-kun, sorry if I bothered you I just-"

"How badly were you burned?" His voice left no room for questions as I just lifted up the side of my pyjama shirt exposing the giant red burn occupying my side. Asano moved closer and brushed his hand over the sides of it. "This is pretty serious, but I think I've had enough medical training to take care of it. Go take a bath and make sure not to make any sudden movements and ill go get my medical kit" With that he turned and walked off, into his room.

I silently gathered up some fresh clothes before heading into the bath room and turning the taps on to run the bath. I was in there for about 30 minutes before I felt like it was time to get out, however my wounds did feel a lot better than before, and surprisingly the only serious injury I had was the burn as the rest were just bruises that would soon disappear.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and cautiously got myself dressed before making my way out of the bathroom and into the living room where Asano was waiting for me with anti-septic cream and bandages. I sat down in front of him on the floor as the only chairs we had we put into the kitchen for when we eat.

"The anti-septic spray and cream may sting a little but once I put the bandages on it should feel better" I wasn't used to Asano acting this kind, I mean sure he still had his expressionless face on but it was nice to know he still had a heart.

"Thank you Asano-kun, this really means a lot to me" Asano briefly nodded his head but it looked like he wasn't all that bothered an just concentrated on bandaging up my side. But now that I think about it, why was Asano here? His family were rich so why get a run-down place like this?

I waited to ask him until he had finished covering up my burn. "You'll have to change the bandages every day and you won't be able to participate in any physical activity for a while. However, if you as troublesome as I think you are I can help you with change the bandages" Before I uttered could utter out a thank you he carried on "Now what do you want to ask me?" Seeing my surprise face he carried on "I dedicated my life to being the best I could be so reading people is child's play"

I slightly laughed, I should have known. "I was just wondering, if its not too personal to ask, but what made you want to live on your own? Much less in a place like this" I watched him stare at me before a scowl edged its way onto his face.

"Listen Shiota, we aren't friends. Ill help you with injuries so you wont be a bother to me, but asking any personal question like that is out of the question. You stick to your life, and ill stick to mine." I tried to not let it get to me, I knew we couldn't be friends straight away but that wouldn't stop me from trying.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Asano-kun, and I understand. But I do hope that some time in the future we can be friends as you seem like an interesting person" I smiled at him, but before he could reply I went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat, it was still early so there's not much else to do.

After a few hours of allowing my stomach to digest my food I decided to head out towards the mall and by some more clothes that will allow me to move more freely when we try to assassinate Koro-sensei. Just as I was about to close the door a hand grabbed it and forced it open. "Where are you going?" Asano seemed to be dressed for going out as well.

"I'm going to head for the mall and get some more clothes and other things I may need while staying here" I gave him one of my small smiles as he seemed to be deep in thought. "Would you, umm, like to join me?" His expression didn't change so I figured that meant no.

"Sure, I restocked the fridge this morning, but we still need soap, towel, eating utensils, and some other items. We will both have to split up the things we need to buy between us" After he said that Asano nodded his head before shutting the front door behind him.

"Sure, that sounds fair, how about I get all the items we need for the kitchen and you get everything we need for the bathroom? We can handle the living room later on as I doubt either of us have enough money for that"

"No" Asano stated "I should have enough to perhaps get a sofa and chair, but then maybe ill have to start working to keep my money up" Once again Asano was deep in thought, but while we were walking he made me think about it too. Getting a job was forbidden at our school, but what the principle doesn't know won't hurt him...right?

We have both been walking in silence for about 10 minutes and I doubt I can handle another 10 minutes without going insane. "So…" I started off, breaking the silence "When's your birthday?" He looked slightly annoyed as I broke his train of thoughts but he answered me anyway.

"Its January 1st, when's yours?" Oh so he did want a conversation! Well that, or he didn't mind one.

"Oh, mine is one July 20th so I guess your around 6 months older than me huh?" I smiled once again but this time was because Asano looked slight amused. Frowning really doesn't suit him.

After that we started talking about stupid things like what our favourite colour was, what type of season was the best, what is the stupidest thing we've ever done; lets just say I did not expect to hear that Asano thought a girl was dying when a was 7, because she had a nosebleed.

The journey to the mall suddenly seemed so small as we got there, reminded each other what to get, before going our own way to buy the said items. For me it all went smoothly as I brought a bunch of plates, chopsticks and forks, spoons, knives, etc. But as I went into a clothes store to buy some, well, clothes, I slightly started to regret it.

Picking out the clothes was easy but going into the dressing room and trying not to run away was the difficult part as there in front of me was Koro-sensei trying out different hats while in a feminine disguise. I swallowed my fear of him seeing me as I quickly crept into the near-by empty changing room.

I did try own all the different outfits but I also sat down and played on my phone while hoping he would leave. I must have been in there for almost 20 minutes before I undrew the curtain and immediately regretted my decision.

"Oh, Nagisa-chan, which hat do you think I should wear while embracing my feminine charms" He placed a tentacle on his check while pushing out his lips. Dear lord please kill me.

"Oh, hey sensei, I'd love to stay and help but I'm in a real hurry, see mothers waiting for me so I can't be late" Koro-sensei knew something was off between me and mother as whenever the topic comes up I shut down or change the subject.

"Ah, I see, well hurry along now wouldn't want Asano-kun to wait outside too long now do we?" My head snapped to the front of the store to see Asano with bags all around him, while he's playing on his phone, and when I looked back to sensei I could see his smile grow twice the size.

"Well…You better go too, or ill tell everyone that you were peeping at women in the changing rooms!" Koro-sensei let out a high itched "EKK" before dashing out of the store at match speed. So taking my chance I grab all the clothes and bags before paying for them and meeting Asano by the front doors. "Sorry, did I take too long?"

"Hmm?" He looked up to me from his phone before turning it off, picking up his bags and heading towards the exit of the mall. "No, its just I didn't feel like going for a coffee and I saw you in here so I figured id wait" I didn't reply as I wasn't sure whether he would appreciate a response or not, so I just smiled and walked along side him.

Neither of us would be able to carry all of the bags back so we got a taxi, and by the time we got back to the apartment it was already starting to get dark. So Asano kindly cooked us both dinner, which was delicious, before we cleaned up the plates and was surrounded by silence yet again.

"So Asano-kun about today-"

"The furniture will be delivered in a few days, now I'm going to sleep, goodnight" And with that he closed his bedroom door before I could utter a single syllable.

"Yeah, goodnight"

It probably would have been if I wasn't worrying about my classmate's reactions all night.


End file.
